Broken
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: After Stefan stabbed Damon, Damon's weak and Stefan manages to look inside his brother's mind. The memory of his brother he finds makes him wonder if there's more to then Damon then meets they eye. Bonnie is having weird visions about Damon.Not Incest.
1. Memories

Broken

Chapter: Memories

Stefan's POV

xxx

I slammed the door behind me, not looking back at my brother. Damon, selfish, annoying, pain in the ass, and… evil? Was he evil? I sighed, I had a massive headache so I headed downstairs and poured myself a glass of brandy, trying hard not to think of Lexi.

My once best friend. We had a fight when I was Katherine and she and I went our separate ways and now when she came back I barely got to make up for that because Damon, killed her.

I sat down wearily and listened to Damon upstairs. He was getting up, he threw the stake at the wall and it sounded like he fell, maybe tripped. Now he was climbing out the window, a few minutes later I heard his footsteps on the roof.

I sighed again and downed my brandy and decided to go up and see if he left yet. On the roof I saw Damon, standing almost over the edge of roof, one hand clutching his chest where I stabbed him.

He didn't notice I was up here. I must have made him weak. I wondered what he was doing, if he fell off the roof he would die.

I watched him sway, like he was drunk. I decided to tap into his mind since he was so weak. I was inside of Damon's mind now. He was thinking of how the ground looked so inviting now, he was considering falling to his death.

I was stunned, my brother was always strong and confident, these thoughts didn't belong into his mind.

_Maybe if I kill someone Stefan will plunge the stake through my heart, _his brother thought wildly and darkly.

Then Stefan was inside a memory that Damon's mind was reviewing. Small six year old Damon was standing over his mother's bed. It looked like she was sleeping but her eyes, they were open. A nurse rushed in and looked her in complete sorrow and shut her eyes gently.

"You need to leave now," she told me turning to me, sympathy in her eyes.

"Is she alright, what's happening," Damon asked, confusion clouding his reasoning mind.

The nurse wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Your mother is in a better place now," she told him gently. Damon ignored, not understanding and shook his mother's still body, trying to wake her up.

"Mother, come back," he pleaded desperately, but she did not. Damon stared at her for a few more seconds and took off down the hall, running away. He finally stopped in an empty hallway and sat down against the wall.

Warm, salty tears fell from his wide black eyes. He was shaking, wrapping his arms around his legs. He didn't look up when heavy footsteps came down the hall.

"Boy, what are you crying about," an irritated voice asked. Damon looked up to see his father glaring down at him.

"Mother is gone," he whispered his voice trembling.

"Stand up." Damon did, after a few seconds, and his father quickly struck him across the face. "Now listen, Salvatore's never cry, never. You are Salvatore so you will never cry," his father explained in the same cold, harsh voice.

I was appalled at my father, he had never gotten along with Damon but hitting him after his mother died? Didn't he even care his wife was gone and his son was grieving. Damon tried to back away from his father, but he backed into the wall.

Slowly he wiped away the tears and stared up at his father stonily.

"Good boy, now go to your lessons," his father muttered and stalked off.

I pulled out of the memory and out of Damon's mind. So that's when he became that way, all because of our father. He had made him this way.

"Damon," I said softly. He spun around and his black eyes widened when he saw me. Turning around didn't go well for him because the next moment he fell backwards, pain in his black eyes.

I shouted in surprise and dove forward and caught my brother's hands and hauled him back onto the roof. He was on the floor, panting in pain. He was looking up at me, confusion in his eyes.

"You went into my mind," his voice was rough and strained. His eyes exhausted. I nodded looking down at my brother.

"He shouldn't have told you that Damon, you can cry," I said confidently and I held out a hand to my brother to help him up.

Damon's eyes narrowed and his face went cold and hard as stone. He got up, slowly by himself and turned his back to me. He changed into his crow form and left without another word. Leaving me standing up on the roof alone.

_Leave me alone, brother, _Damon's voice whispered in my mind.

_Never, _I told him back, smiling into the darkness and I went back inside.

_**There's going to be more of this story later, sorry if it was kind of bad, I wrote it quickly and I'm not completely happy with it. Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Ice

**Broken**

**Chapter Two: Ice**

**Stefan's Pov**

**xxx**

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing downstairs, quickly I pulled pants on and I was down at the door in seconds. I opened to find Elena smiling at me.

"Elena, good morning, would you like to come in," I asked her, catching her contagious smile as I smiled back.

"Yes thank you. Stefan I just wanted to see if you were okay and," she paused for a moment. "Stefan, I want to be friends with you right now. Get to know you but I can't bear to stay away from you," Elena explained, her soft cheeks tinted pink. But she looked like determined and confident.

I smiled at her again. I nodded, "okay."

"You didn't kill Damon, did you," Elena asked giving me a worried look.

I sighed. "No but I did stab him and went into his mind," I replied, staring out into space remembering my older brother, crying in the hallway and thinking about killing himself.

"What did you find," Elena encouraged me as we sat down on the couch.

I decided to trust her and tell her. Who else could I tell this too?

"First he was thinking about falling off the roof and dying and then he was thinking if he killed another person that I might drive a stake through his heart. Then he was thinking of a memory where our mother died after giving birth to me and he was crying and my father hit him and told him Salvatore's never cry and he was five years old! I can't believe my father would do that, sure he always hit Damon more than me but he was grieving after he lost our mother. I told him he can cry and he said leave me alone, flew away, and I said never," I explained.

Elena was at a loss for words at first. "God, that's horrible. I always thought Damon was invincible," she mused.

"Me too," I agreed honestly.

"So I was just talking to Bonnie before coming over here and she told me she was having weird dreams," Elena announced.

"What kind of weird dreams," I asked concerned.

"Weird vision dreams about Damon. I don't know how to describe them maybe Bonnie can come over and she can tell you because I think you really need to hear these," Elena explained, frowning at the thought of it.

"Sure," I agreed and Elena proceeded to call Bonnie. While waiting I listened throughout the house to see if Damon was here or not. It smelled like he had slept here for a few hours and then left.

After a few minutes Bonnie was sitting down on the couch with Elena and I was in the armchair facing them.

"Okay, the dreams started out with Damon looking human like, while he was making out with Emily, my ancestor," Bonnie started to explained.

I nodded. "We knew her, she was Katherine's hand maid," I acknowledged.

"Was Damon in love with her," Elena asked.

I frowned. "Not that I know of, I think it was just Katherine he loved."

"Well they both said they loved each other and then Emily looked into his eyes and said the ice is growing Damon, you must be careful. Then she disappeared and Damon was left standing there and he looked so sad I could feel my heart wrench while sleeping! Then everything went dark and foggy and I could a feel a man's presence in the room with Damon and Damon seemed to be afraid of him. The man was telling Damon how much of a disappointment he was and how he was going to kill him soon enough. I could hardly breathe in the room. Like he was suffocating us. Then it changed and Damon was standing on the roof of this house and he started to fall but you caught him. Then it sort of rewound and he fell again but this time you weren't there to catch him, and a weird voice announced that this was only the beginning.

Then I heard Emily say the ice is growing and I woke up," Bonnie explained looking terrified at the very memory of the dream.

"Do you know what it means," Elena asked curiously.

"What, what means," Damon's voice entered the room. All of our heads snapped around to see him come in through the front door in tight black jeans, a white shirt and his black leather jacket. He was smirking at all of our surprised reactions.

"Damon, you're back," I acknowledged.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Saint Stefan," he mocked and crossed the room over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Bonnie had a vision dream about you," I announced to Damon.

"Am I dying in it," he asked casually raising one eyebrow.

"Kind of, sort of," Elena answered.

Bonnie told her dream again to Damon while he was leaning against the wall. His eyes were narrowed and he was thinking silently at the end. I took a chance betting he was still weak and tried to enter his mind again, hoping to see what he was thinking.

I got in and found Damon wondering if he was going to live through this. Suddenly I was pushed out with such force and immediate head ache followed.

Damon moved over to me with vampire speed and lifted me by the throat.

"If you ever, go into my mind again Stefan. I will rip that saintly throat of yours out. Got it," he asked in a sickly sweet tone, eyes flashing with fury. I struggled to nod under his grip and he dropped me and sped back to the wall again.

"Did the man have a deep voice and smell like tobacco," Damon asked Bonnie casually.

Bonnie nodded. "Do you know who he is," she asked, curious.

"Well fuck, I'm screwed," Damon announced, ignoring Bonnie's question.

"Why are you scared of him," I asked my older brother. He turned and glared at me and scowled.

"I'm not scared of anything or anyone," he snarled viciously.

"So why were you making out with Emily," I asked Damon changing the subject.

"None of your business," Damon taunted, smirking at me smugly.

"It's my business why were you making out with my ancestor," Bonnie pointed out, glaring at Damon.

"Well you were right Stefan. Katherine was compelling both of us. Before she was I was in love with Emily and then Katherine made me forget about her," Damon explained wearily.

"What did she mean when she said the ice is growing," Elena asked.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. Enough with the interrogation I'm off," he announced smirking and left out the door before I could stop him.

Elena and Bonnie left a few minutes later leaving me to my thoughts as I wondered who the man was that Bonnie said Damon seemed scared of.

Was Damon scared?

**Damon's Pov**

I walked away from the boarding house, my head pounding. What was I going to do now? He was after me, or he would be soon enough. Would he kill me or Stefan first, I wondered darkly. I looked up at my surroundings, breaking away from my thoughts. I was walking down a trail in the forest. I continued walking, wondering what I could do to stop him. Of course my mind came up blank.

After a few minutes I looked up again. I had a feeling something or someone was watching me.

Fuck, he's already here, I assumed and started to walk faster. Suddenly out of nowhere I changed into my crow form and flew off and away from _him._

I was in the air when I had the feeling of now being followed. I looked around wildly and saw no one. Panic raised inside of me but I ignored it and flew on calmly. Quickly I changed back and dropped out of the sky and in a deserted alley. I stepped inside the door of a warehouse and looked around.

I spun around suddenly when I felt two eyes on me. At the other end of the warehouse was a dark figure, slowly walking over to me.

**Sorry it was kind of a boring, tame chapter but more is coming up soon so please review! The only reason I update is because I looked at all the reviews I had so far for this story. PLEASE REVIEW???**


End file.
